Hidden Truth
by spazzitup
Summary: It was a curse, not a miracle. She was defenseless and no matter what the past wouldn't leave her alone, but here in Westchester seemed like the best place to bury it. After all Westchester was known for it's many secrets, hers? It could finally break her


**Most likely this will be a Derrick and Massie story.. I'm not really sure yet I'm still thinking about whether it will be or not...... Anyways enjoy, read, get some popcorn (has to be movie theater butter, it's just weird if it's not...). OH and this is rated M for reasons, it gets graphic, and there are a few rape scenes that I might include later on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or have never own the Clique or anything in the series. It all belongs to Lisi Harrison.....**

**

* * *

**

As my cousin, who insisted I ride with him insisting that I could and would not ride the bus, pulled into a parking spot at my new school, I couldn't help but overhear the conversations that were going on the other side of the glass. Two girls, whiners most likely, talking about the new girl who was cousins with the great Cam Fisher, apparently he was hot. I wouldn't know. You see I've been blind since I was three, when my uncle - an alcoholic - and me got in a accident, my body was flung through the windshield, when we collided with the vehicle that was in front of us.

At three years old you don't remember much, I could only remember little pictures of what colors were, what people looked like, everything was basically gone from my memory since of course, I suffered a concussion. My Uncle died a day after, while I was still in the ICU barely holding on for my life, they say it was a miracle I was able to live. _Ha_ I thought chuckling darkly to myself, some miracle wherever I go no matter where, I always get pity or are taken advantage of. This is a curse, not a miracle, like _he _always said I'm just a waste of space, there's no reason for me to be happy in the world. I shuddered as I remembered one of my last encounters with _him._

_Flashback:_

_I sat curled up in a ball immobile, unable to move, to make a sound, anything it just wasn't worth it anymore. Everyday was the same, he would come to my house, rape me, and leave before my parents got home. Come back later, making it look like a date, taking me to his apartment since he was rich and his parents gave him whatever he wanted, and then he would rape me again. At first I fought against him, doing whatever to try and get him to stop, eventually I learned that it wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that I was hurt enough. _

_He told me that I was his property and no one else's that I was lower than dog shit, and that I was the reason my Uncle died. I believed him eventually, it wears down on you when everyday you hear that while he rapes you, uncaring, saying it's your punishment. Of course me being blind could do nothing to fight, when he took me to his apartment he knew I couldn't get home on my own, and he enjoyed controlling me in that way. Every thought about him made bile rise from my stomach and crawl slowly up my throat, of course I pushed it back. There was no way I was giving him the proof that I agreed with everything that he said to me, that I was as low as it got._

_"MASSIE!" He yelled, throwing the door to his apartment open. I couldn't see it, but I certainly heard it, after being blind for so long your hearing adapts in a way. I must have been really zoning out since I didn't hear him walking down the hall to the apartment. He strode into the Living Room (I think) that I was in, curled up to some furniture, I did take notice to the second pair of footsteps that followed, they were less loud on the floor but were definitely there. A girl? I wonder what torture he was going to put me through tonight._

_"Ye-yes?" I replied timidly standing up, I knew that I was shorter than him, that was obvious by the way he always lifted me up to kiss him. He grabbed my upper arm rather painfully, slamming me against the wall, pressing himself up against me. His excitement was evident, he bit my neck as if trying to draw blood, I shrieked out in pain as he continued to do that in various spots on my neck. There was no doubt that he had been drinking again, more than he usually does this time though, his heavy breathing in my ear, brought me to the present, as he whispered in my ear. "You like that don't you slut. Well tonight your going to scream my name and hers. As we pleasure you and of course there will, be, no, resisting, any of this."_

_"Of course." I whispered back, defeat evident in my tone. There was no point in fighting against him anymore, he'd just hurt me more. His lips hungrily moved to mine, I could feel a twisted smirk on his lips, as he kissed me. I kissed back half-halfheartedly if I didn't put in some effort the result of course would be more pain for me. I heard the girl laughing manically behind him as if she enjoyed scarring people.  
_

_End of Flashback_

I heard a dry sob leave my lips as images of that night raced through my head, Cam pulled me into a hug, he was the only one in my family that knew of the abuse. When I told him he wanted to cause so much harm to him that "he wouldn't be able to have children anymore" quoting Cam directly. Of course I told him not to, otherwise _he _would most likely find me and hurt me again if _he _got in trouble with mommy and daddy. The ones who supplied the perfect opportunity to scar me for the rest of my life. Cam told me comforting words until the dry sobbing had stopped. When I had went through the window, my Lacrimal Gland was severed, basically I can't shed tears.. At all. So I'll never know what it feels like to have that small salty liquid fall from my eyes, like most people did. It may seem insignificant to them, but to me, it would be better than all the money my parents have (which is more than half the country has).

"Cam..." I began when I had finally gotten my voice back. He hummed a response back, my head still in the crook of his throat. "You can't tell anyone I'm blind here. Your in all my classes so you can guide me along, just please don't l want to leave that in the past. Besides what's stopping anyone here from doing the same."

"Don't worry Mass, I understand, I won't tell a soul not even Claire." He told me reassuringly. He didn't understand, but he tried to and that's what made me feel actually wanted in this world. That he bothered to try and help, but the sound of Claire on his lips had my non-seeing eyes narrowing. She didn't know, but I hated her, I heard things from my online friend Layne of things she did to her, just because she was prettier than her. "Come on I want to introduce you to everyone."

Of course, I had to meet this "Claire" and his friends. If it weren't that I couldn't see without Cam by my side, I would've walked the other direction, just to avoid this horrible "Claire". To me she sounded like a total bitch, which she obviously was, and had some head issues.

We untangled from each other, I put on my Calvin Klein sunglasses, and Cam got out of the car, I waited while he crossed the other side to open my door. He opened it and immediately latched onto my hand as if he was my mother and I was the little three year old daughter he didn't want to lose in Wal-Mart. We steadily walked in the direction I guessed his friends were in, I tugged on my Boys Like Girls band tee. I had no clue what I looked like, but according to Cam I had a heart shaped face, brown, almost auburn hair, amber eyes, full pink lips, and a "cute button nose" spoken in his words. Even though I had no clue what they were like, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"Cam!" Some girl with a high bells sounding voice shouted running over. I hoped that this was no Claire, this girl sounded so nice and it would be ruined if it was Claire. Luckily, I was happy to realize that this was not Claire when, he let go of my hand, I think picked her up by the sound of her shrieks, all while yelling. "Dyl!"

A second later he realized his mistake, put her down most likely, and grabbed onto my hand, leading me to the rest of the group. I heard him suck in a breath about ready to introduce me, when this shrill, high, nasally, voice started yelling. "Cuh-ammie! Who is this whore! Don't tell me you replaced me, because I swear I'll make both of your lives living hell."

When Cam spoke back I found out all the answers to my questions. His voice was hard and sharp nothing like his earlier tone with "Dyl". "No Claire. This is my cousin. Maybe you'd know that if you didn't jump to conclusions so fast, thinking I was cheating on you."

I was about to add on to his sentence when it was like one of those light bulb goes off in your head moments. I froze with my mouth slightly open in shock, my body tensing up.

Cam who had felt my body's weird change, tugged on me lightly to face in his direction as he kept repeating. "Mass? Mass? Mass!? Massie?! What's wrong?"

I couldn't, wouldn't respond, because I knew that voice. All the memories flooded back, painfully.

* * *

**Okay! I'm ending it there! Yay! I loved writing this starter chapter. I think it's dramatic. Anyways click that magical button at the bottom and tell me what you think.**


End file.
